The Doctor Will See You Now
'The Doctor Will See You Now '''is a Moshi Monsters song, sung by Dr. Strangeglove and the Glump Generation. It appears in Season 1 Mission 8: Spooktacular Spectacular along with Moshi Moshi Moshi, remixed by Simon Growl. As reported by The Daily Growl, more specifically Roary Scrawl, Simon Growl tried to have a contract with Dr. Strangeglove after he heard the song. As there was suspicion surrounding Simon Growl's involvement with C.L.O.N.C., this added up to the storyline. The song was released in 2011, after The Moshi Dance but before the Moshi Twistmas Song. Versions Lyrics Sneaky, sly and shifty, let me introduce myself I'm the Doctor they call Strangeglove, a hazard to your health I'm here to wreak some mayhem with my terrifying schemes And Glump your silly Moshlings with my dastardly machines! Strangeglove, Strangeglove, they call him Dr. Strangeglove I'm Doctor Strange Strangeglove, Strangeglove, the one to be afraid of I'm Doctor Strange Strangeglove, Strangeglove, they call him Dr. Strangeglove Strangeglove, Strangeglove, Strangeglove, Strange I assume you think it's sinister to hold an ancient grudge But understand it cost my hand, so don't be quick to judge A Musky Husky mangled it and chewed it like a shoe He thought it was some sausages so now this glove must do Don't impede my evil deeds or try to foil my plans Even though I wear this glove I have some helping hands So peek outside your window and check behind the door Is Dr. Strangeglove lurking, or has he called before? Strangeglove, Strangeglove, they call him Dr. Strangeglove I'm Doctor Strange Strangeglove, Strangeglove, the one to be afraid of I'm Doctor Strange Strangeglove, Strangeglove, they call him Dr. Strangeglove Strangeglove, Strangeglove, Strangeglove, Strange Let 'em have it, Fishlips! (Instrumental Trombone) Blow harder, you spherical fool! (Instrumental Trombone) I'll show those Super Moshis! Muhahahaha! Oh yes, nasty! Today Monstro City, tomorrow, the world, huhohahaa, the WORLD! HahahahahaHAA! }} Characters Video Trivia *In the refrain where the Glumps sing, there are three different voices heard more clearly. The first voice is that of Rocko. The other two voices, a muffled low voice and a high pitched nasal voice, are not known as voices assigned to specific Glumps. *The scene starting at 1:22 is a reference to Micky Mouse animation short "Thru The Mirror" (1939) where Mickey also dances with life sized gloves, using a cane and top hat. *The scene starting at 1:25 is a reference to Nazi troops marching in Berlin with Hitler watching. Supposedly due to this particular scene being - more obviously - portrayed as such in Disney's Lion King song: "Be Prepared", this was assumed to be too controversial to be referenced in something more light-hearted. Ironically, (but the combination is very common) Dr. Strangeglove's classic villain design stems from a long history of antisemitism, where features associated with Jewish people were used to commune villainy. Gallery Strangeglove on street.jpg Strangeglove 3.jpg Strangeglove 1.jpg sgmv.png Strangeglove 12.jpg Strangeglove glowy.jpg Strangeglove 9.jpg Moshi Monsters: The Movie Screenshot8.png screenshot9.png screenshot43.png screenshot10.png screenshot12.png Screenshot14.png Category:Music Videos Category:Music